U-39 Plechovka
The U-39 Plechovka is an assault rifle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It resembles the IMI Galil, but with a straight magazine. It has the same 35 round ammunition capacity as the real life Galil. The Rebel drop description says: "The Plechovka burst rifle was developed with a straight stock and an over-barrel gas operation for enhanced precision and combat high recoil rates." Performance The U-39 is the basic assault rifle of the game. It features a 35 round magazine, acceptable accuracy, a moderate rate of fire, but poor damage. It is a fully automatic weapon, contrary to the rebel drop description. Locations *Rico's initial assault rifle in Welcome Home is one of these. Whether the player wants another assault rifle later is up to them. **His other starting weapons are the U-55S Pozhar and UVK-13, all made by Urga. **He is also seen with one in the loading screen. *Wielded by The Rebellion, Medici Military, and less commonly the D.R.M.. **On rare occasions, Black Hand at Di Ravello's mansion can wield this weapon as well. **A female soldier at Vigilator Sud can be found wielding this weapon. However, this is very rare to come upon. **A few commandos at Porto Darsena can also be found wielding this weapon. Those particular ones can be found around the Sphere Tank. Again, this is very rare to come upon. **In Welcome Home, the D.R.M. grunts attacking Mario also use this weapon. **There is a machine gunner with this weapon in Citate Di Ravello. He is at the billboard between the gas station (the one in the skyscrapers) and the docks. **There are two D.R.M. members armed with U-39 Plechovkas near the two Sphere Tanks in the docks at Citate Di Ravello. The two D.R.M. members can be either two grunts, two elites, two captains, a grunt and a captain, a grunt and a elite, or an elite with an captain. *Wielded by Black Hand and Former Prisoners of Lacrima in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Trivia *It's built by the fictional company UP. *Plechovka (read "plekhovka") means "can" (as in "tin can") in Czech. In Russian this means something you carry on your shoulder - "Plechi" in Russian means "shoulder," so plechovka is something you carry on your shoulder. *It says URGA UP-39 on the side. **The original name of this weapon was "UP-39", which could explain this. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. **The original name could be referencing the UMP-40, but this is unknown. Gallery U-39 Plechovka.jpg U-39 Plechovka Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. U-39 Plechovka Aiming.jpg|Aiming with the weapon. U-39 Plechovka Player's Hand.jpg|Held by Rico. U-39 Plechovka Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|Seen in the Rebel drop menu. U-39 Plechovka.png|Seen in the pre-launch Nerd3 gameplay video. CS Baltdjur (rear and inside, rebel girls).png|Wielded by three Rebellion women. Medici Military regular soldier.png|Wielded by Medici Military grunts. These are the most common troops in the game. Cava Geminos Nord attack.jpg|Rico using one at Cava Geminos Nord. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons